Harry Potter
Harry James Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived and main character of the story Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches. Due to interference courtesy of Albus Dumbledore everyone believes that instead his twin brother John Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, because Dumbledore does not want Harry to fulfill a prophecy. But miscalculations on Dumbledore's part let the Wizarding World fall into the hands of the resurrected Lord Voldemort. To save the world and to get rid off Voldemort's Horcruxes, Fate and Death interfere within the mortal world to change history to their as well as Harry's interest. = First time line = There is not much information about this time line available. Albus Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the Potter twins location after Harry banished Lord Voldemort. As in canon Dumbledore was aware of the prophecy and was additionally scared of the wording. It prophesied someone to be the equal of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore is hellbent to not let anyone become as strong as the darkest villain in recent Magical Britain history. With a concealing charm on Harry's lightning bolt scar, Dumbledore declared John to be the vanquisher of the Dark Lord and manipulated the twin's parents to let Harry live exclusively with the Dursley family. He most likely argued Harry being a squib and thus be better to grow up in the muggle world. Not only that, he managed to persuade them to never even contact Harry during his whole life. Harry then had an upbringing with beatings, starvation and was living in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys saw that Harry had bursts of accidental magic, but despite tries to contact the Potter family and inform them of his still working magic, they never got any answers. Around his eleventh birthday Harry got visited by Hagrid and reluctantly introduced by him to the Wizarding World. As usual Harry acquired his 11" long, made of holly and phoenix feather core wand by Ollivander and later on in Hogwarts, Harry got sorted into the Slytherin house, where he was ostracized by everyone. The Slytherins didn't trust him because he was a Potter family member, which was notoriously aligned to the Light. The rest of the school, even the teachers, didn't trust him on principal being a Slytherin student under the Potter name. At the Basilisk fiasco during second year, Harry was framed by Dumbledore and John into Azkaban, where he most likely died. = Second time line = Similar to the first time line Harry had the same upbringing, but John Potter time traveled from the the first time line and changed the second time line significantly. With his extra knowledge and power, John accelerated important events. As in the first time line, Lucius Malfoy let the Diary loose in Hogwarts, but the Diary also drained on Ginny's core way faster because of John's time travel power spike. Ginny's body was overtaken earlier and due to that in the end killed, most likely by Dumbledore and Harry got again framed and sent to Azkaban. There he learned about his Horcrux scar connection and managed to siphon Lord Voldemort's knowledge. With the extra information he discovered that he actually was the Boy-Who-Lived and learned about Dumbledore's interfering with his life as well as about the real prophecy. With the help of the connection Harry saw everything Voldemort did and that John Potter died around sixth year. Dumbledore was killed somewhere prior to that due to undisclosed means. 10 years into his Azkaban imprisonment, Harry Potter was taken to the Department of Mysteries, where he was supposed to be sent through the Veil of Death as part of an expirement. Voldemort, knowing Harry being one of his Horcruxes, tried to interfere, but with a little pull by Fate and Death, Harry went through the Veil and landed in "the Limbo". Fate and Death explained to him that they want Lord Voldemort dead and the prophecy fulfilled. They mentioned that they gave John already a chance to fulfill it, because him doing it, was close enough for them to fulfill the prophecy, yet he still failed. Additionally they warned him to not let Ginny die during the Basilisk arc, thus making a new prophecy and additionally to not rely on any future knowledge. As a boon Harry also gained the Lord Slytherin title, which was usually granted for defeating the last wielder of noble line. Harry technically didn't kill him, but by the powers of the deities the magic was bent to give Harry the title. The deities last informed him that John Potter would also time travel into the third time line, but with the memories from his first time line. Harry then got send back into his seven year old body. = Third time line = Pre-Hogwarts Back in his seven year old body, Harry apparated out of the Dursley household and began to find material to built himself a wand. By using wandless magic he pick-pocketed a lot of people to buy some of the suitable wand material. He wanted one made of yew wood, the same wood Voldemort's wand was done of, and first checked an old yew tree. This one was already warded by Garrick Ollivander and alerted the wand maker immediately of Harry's presence. After a short cat and mouse chase Harry successfully escaped him and found another yew tree with the pregnant ghost Angelystor anchored to it, where he managed to obtained the much needed material. Next he went to somewhere near Tibet to buy Thestral hair from one of the Thestral herders. Ultimately he asked a squib wood carpenter to make him a wand, who he then, after completion, obliviated. Armed with his new 15 inch yew wand and Thestral core, Harry started to smuggle chemical substances which could be used for morphine, from Turkey to Great Britain to get fast money. In Britain he sold the drug to local drug dealers under the name of Lucius Malfoy. Now with more money to boot, he made contact to the desperate Leader of the Neutrals, Lord Greengrass, who was constantly losing support in his own faction. By showing him the Lord Slytherin as well as giving the promise to help solve his political problems, Harry, Greengrass and Queenie Greengrass met the next day. There Harry uncovered that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and persuaded the Greengrass family to a more active approach as the Leader of the now renamed Gray. Since Harry did not want everyone to know he was Lord Slytherin, Lady Greengrass took proxy over the Slytherin Wizengamot seat. Furthermore Daphne Greengrass got betrothed to Harry. Following Harry tried to establish a friendship with Alexandra Black, daughter of Sirius Black, but he failed with that task. There was contact between Harry and Lord Slytherin with Alex, but Alex did not trust Harry to train her and Harry couldn't train her as Lord Slytherin all the time, thus leaving a potential ally untrained. After that Harry contacted Hermione Granger, let her in on the knowledge of the Magical Community and trained her i advanced Occlumency and wandless magic. Some months of magical training later he even introduced her parents into the Magical world as well, making them essentially stop doing their days to day dentist jobs and involving 100% of their time in the magical world. Following Hermione, he got contacted by Luna Lovegood and signed a betrothal consort contract with her. During a talk with the Goblin, it was explained to Harry that some higher being changed to way magic was registered, to make Harry Lord Slytherin. Before that the date of birth was important, but now the age of the soul, and thus some artifiacts like the book of names at Hogwarts, who registered the names of all students, showed Harry as Lord Slytherin as well. To change the name in the book of names, Harry at one point managed to steal the Invisibility Cloak out of the Potter manor with the help of an imperioused monkey. He knew that the cloak was immune to some detection spells and would be perfect to be at Hogwarts and not being seen by Dumbledore there. He then went to Hogwarts to change his name in the books of students from Harry Slytherin to Harry Potter, but Dumbledore still found him by passive magic sensing. Harry managed to escape, but it resulted in Dumbledore creating harder tasks to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore realized that Lord Slytherin was keyed into the Howgarts wards and that he himself could never know if Lord Slytherin were in the castle or not. Last he manipulated Ginny Weasley to learn about his past, her death during the Basilisk-arc and giving her the option to change the future with him, which she readily agreed to. By changing her interest away from John Potter, John got really suspicious of her once he was back from time line one. Before they boyfriend and girlfriend and now she started to hate him due to unknown reasons. He started to become suspicious of her, found out she had a very expensive gift of someone and involved mind healers as well as adults to check on what was wrong with her. Harry had only to intervene once during the whole Ginny healing session, because Ginny's parents wanted to use veritaserum on her and he gave her anti veritsaerum drops to prevent the disclosure of any important information. While delivering the drops and artifact, he got accosted by Bill and Charlie Weasley, forcing him to go into in his first magical beak down. He managed to escape in the end, but he didn't know where the meltdown came from. Who knows what about Harry Year one: First half at Hogwarts Category:Characters